Karkat Vs the world
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: Karkat is nothing but a gay seventeen year with anger issues in a band that wants nothing more to date Gamzee Makara; but now he was thrown into Gamzee's crazy world. In order for Karkat to date Gamzee he must defeat Gamzee's seven evil exs, will surive and gain Gamzee's love or will he die trying. Based off of Scott Pilgrim Vs the world, the movie.rated M for Karkat's potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

KK Vs the World

A/N Hi everyone, yes I know I should be starting another story since I have to do request and update my Gothic sunflower story. But I can't help making this fanfic; I had a need to write this fanfic. I was inspired by KK vs the world that this wonderful person created, check her out on Tumblr her art is amazing. superautomatic tagged/ adventure+time (delete spaces) I hope she doesn't think I'm stealing her work, so anyway I am going by mostly movie and Emi's comics. I hope you enjoy, please review if you like. Also I have a Tumblr blog for ask human Gamkar, please if you like ask them a question gamkarfangirl3love. tumblr Anyway on to the story! Also the song I use in this fanfic is "knives and pens" by the Black Veil Brides, I do not own this song and it belongs to the Black veil Brides. I also do not own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew hussie and so does my soul.

Karkat Vantas is a five foot seventeen year old with anger problems who is also secretly gay since he doesn't want anyone in his fucking business. He lives with his father, who knows he is gay; but they don't talk about it. This is Karkat's last year in high-school and he can't wait till he is out of the hellhole everyone calls school. Right now our little hero is walking home from school with his hands in his grey hoodie pockets. Karkat isn't a flashy person and usually wears just a grey shirt that has his zodiac sign cancer on the front in red and grey jeans with his grey hoodie and red sneakers. Karkat would rather fade into the background and never be notice, which would be easy if it wasn't for his leach named Nepeta. Speaking of Nepeta, here comes the energetic freshman now.

"Oh Karkitty!" The fourteen year old yelled as she ran up and hugged Karkat's arm earning a grown.

"Fuck Nepeta what have I have I told you about touching me!" Karkat mumbled angrily as he looked down at that girl. Nepeta just giggled and nuzzled her head into Karkat's arm. Karkat is only a few inches taller than her so Nepeta likes to nuzzle into his arm. If anyone saw them, people would think they are brother and sister.

"I just wanted to walk with my purrfect gay boyfriend." Nepeta said smiling. Nepeta likes to call Karkat her gay boyfriend since she ask/force him to do things that boyfriend usually do. Expect they don't kiss or do the nasty since Karkat is gay and she too innocent to do anything like that. At the beginning of the year for some reason Karkat helped Nepeta get away from some bullies and Nepeta just attach herself to the senior. At first Karkat hated that Nepeta called him gay boyfriend; but he gave in around the middle of the year.

"Can't you walk on your own today?" Karkat asked as he started walking.

"Aww what's wrong Karkitty, you usually walk me home after school?" Nepeta said pouting as she followed behind.

"I just want to get fucking home and get on my computer to relax for a few hours." Karkat mumbled. "And maybe practice with my idiotic band member."

"Ooo that sounds like fun, can I come see you practice please?" Nepeta asked while giving Karkat puppy/kitty eyes. Karkat's eye twitched when he looked down at Nepeta.

"If you fucking leave me alone after this, you can fucking come." Karkat mumbled as he looked away from his friend.

"Okay!" Nepeta yelled out in excitement and joy which caused Karkat to flinched. Karkat then watched as Nepeta ran off towards her house humming happily.

"How the fuck does she has that much energy?" Karkat asked the air then shook his head as he started walking home again. He looked down at the ground and shivered as the fall air chilled him a bit. Winter was coming soon and he couldn't wait for the snow, Karkat would rather have snow than scorching heat. Leaves swirled around his feet and he watches their dance silently. He didn't notice the freakish tall guy on a skate board heading straight towards him until they both smacked into each other and landed on their asses.

"Fuck you asswipe, watch where the fu-"Karkat stopped as he looked at the man. The guy had short purplish black hair and light colored skin with tattoos on his right arm. But what made Karkat blush and his heart skip a beat were the man's Violet colored eyes. Karkat couldn't help staring into them as he sat there looking like a love-struck idiot like one of the main characters in one of his Romcom.

"Oh HeY yOu OkAy Bro?" The man asked in a deep raspy voice with a lazy smile on his face that was painted like a clown. The man then held out his hand to Karkat once he stood up, he smiled down at him.

"um yea I'm okay." Karkat mumbled then looked at the man's hand before taking it. The man pulled Karkat up then adjusted his guitar case before grabbing his skateboard.

"SoRrY bRo AgaIn, A mOtHeRfUcKeR nEeD tO lEaRn To WaTcH wHeRe He GoInG." The man said then got on his skateboard. "WeLl SeE yA mOtHeRfUcKeR." Then he was gone before Karkat could say anything. Karkat swallowed the lump in his throat before walking once again, his mind were filled with the thoughts of that man. Was this love at first sight or some shit? Karkat shook his head, this is reality not one of his romcom. There wasn't such a thing as love at first sight, and he couldn't love anyway. He was nothing; but a short seventeen year old with anger issues. Once Karkat got home he pulled off his sneakers then yelled for his father, when he didn't get an answer he assumed his father was out. Karkat then headed upstairs to his room before laying down on his bed he grabbed his laptop and logged into Pesterchum. Instantly his friend Alexandria and the lead singer in his band had begun pestering him. Alexandria is also Karkat's ex-girlfriend, she sort of forced him out of the closet. There two other people in their band, their names are Jake Bluemoon and Damon Scar. Jake is an emo boy who dyes his every month just because he is bored on the color. Karkat always gets annoy by him since Jake mostly sighs instead of making conversation with anyone. Damon is a rich kid stoner who is usually high off his ass and he dating Alexandria. Karkat plays the base guitar, Jake is on the lead guitar, and Damon is on the drums. The name of their band is Toxic Angel thanks to Karkat not wanting a girly band name and Alexandria's love of angels.

-RedAngel began pestering carcinoGeneticist-

RA: What up my awesome best friend

CG: NOTHING, HOW ARE YOU ALEXANDRIA I'M SURPRISE YOU HAVE TIME TO PESTER ME SINCE YOU STARTED DATING THAT BAKED FUCKASS.

RA: Aww Karkat don't say that about Damon, he very sweet high and sober.

CG: WHATEVER, HE STILL ANNOYING AS HELL WHEN HE FUCKING HIGH.

RA: Anyway are you still coming to practice or what my crabby friend?

CG: Yea I'M STILL COMING, CAN I BRING NEPETA I KIND OF PROMISE HER SHE CAN WATCH US.

RA: YEA THAT FINE, JUST HURRY UP DAMNIT.

-RedAngel ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist-

Karkat sighed then stood up, he quickly placed his laptop on the charger before heading downstairs to put on his sneakers. He zipped his grey hoodie then tied his sneakers before leaving to Nepeta's house to pick her up. It took fifteen minutes for Nepeta and Karkat to get to Alexandria's, when Karkat knock Alexandria answered right away. She was wearing a red fishnet top over a black tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Finally you are here, get your ass in here we need to practice." Alexandria said then pulled Karkat inside. Nepeta walked in smiling, she then jumps onto the couch. Karkat headed over to his base guitar that he left at Alexandria house by accident. He pulled it out of the case and check to see if it was still tune to his liking. Damon was sitting at his drums high off his ass just staring at the wall. Damon just wearing a plain black tee and black baggy jeans, his long bangs hang over his face hiding his bright red natural eyes. Jake is leaning against the wall in a tight red band tee and black skinny jeans with black and red converse.

Alexandria comes back from the kitchen after getting a drink of water and said "Alright guys it is time to practice because we all know the battle of the bands is coming up. This could be our big break, we could become some teenager's wet dream." Karkat rolled his eyes; but said nothing as he listened to Alexandria. "So guys we have to win this and get a contract from E-man, are you with me!"

Damon yelled from the back "Yea let's do this." Damon smiled at his girlfriend who blushed and smiled back as Jake sighed quietly.

"You two are so disgustingly cute that it fucking sickens me." Karkat mumbled. "Seriously I feel like I might throw up rainbows from you two sweetness."

Alexandria rolled her eyes then said "alright everyone take your places, we are going to do "Knives and pens" Damon start us off."

Damon nodded and yelled out "Alright one two… uh what comes after three dudes?" Alexandria giggled at that while Karkat face palm.

Jake sighed and mumbled "Three Damon, three comes after two."

Damon laughed then said "oh yea, anyway one two three four." Each of them started to play their part once Damon said four. Alexandria tapped her foot as she waited for her part.

"Alone at last we can sin and fight.

And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,

(Stay right here we can change our plight.

Storming through this despite what's right.)"

Alexandria sang as she held onto the microphone, Nepeta watched silently while leaning in with an awestruck look on her cute face. Once they finished practicing, Damon left to prepare for his huge party that he having for his birthday. Jake left to his house to get change and Nepeta's parents came to pick her up, she couldn't go to the party sadly. Once everyone was gone Karkat sat in Alexandria's kitchen silently.

"So find any cute boys you really like?" Alexandria asked smirking at her crabby friend.

Karkat sighed then mumbled "Well I did run into this guy; but I never got his name. He had really pretty eyes." Karkat didn't realize he said the last part out loud until it was too late.

Alexandria squealed then said "You have to tell me about this encounter, you know you haven't had a boyfriend since-"

"Don't fucking remind me!" Karkat cut her off then mumbled "The guy ran into me and I couldn't help looking at him like an idiot. I never even got his fucking name; but it's whatever. It's not like he going to want me anyway."

"Aww Karkat don't say that, you are a great guy." Alexandria said before hugging Karkat. "Hey maybe this guy will be at Damon's party. Damon did say he was inviting everyone, so come to the party with me."

"Fuck no they will be too many loud idiotic people getting drunk! Why would I ever want to go to a party where I could be date rape and end up with some nasty disease to find a guy who might already be in a fucking relationship!" Karkat said looking away.

Alexandria took Karkat's face in her hands then said "Dude you have to take a risk once in a while, come to the party and try to find this guy. He might have a huge dick that fuck the shit of you and get you to stop being so crabby."

Karkat glared at her and said "you aren't going to let go home are you."

Alexandria smirked and said "you know me so well my friend, now come my crabby friend we must get you a boyfriend." Alexandria then pulled Karkat up and dragged him all the way to the party with Karkat complaining.

A/n: Omg I finally finished it; but now I have a huge headache. I decided to only do Gamzee quirk when talking so everyone knows it was Gamzee. I will only do the characters quirk when they are typing so it's easier on my eyes and the reader's eyes. I don't want to give everyone headaches from my story. Anyway once again I do not own the Black Veil Brides' song "Knives and pens" I was also inspired by supera /tagged/kk_vs_the_world her work is awesome please check her out. You won't be disappointed. Anyway review please I like feedback.


	2. Sick fires

Karkat Vs the world

Chapter two: Sick fires

Karkat hates parties with a passion; his hatred for parties almost surpassed his hatred for carnivals. Karkat sighed as he lay against a wall with a red plastic cup in his hand, he scan the makeshift dance floor. A scowl made it way to his pale face as he watch girls tweak on guys they barely know or couples sucking on each other faces. Karkat wondered once again why he was here instead at home on his computer practicing his hacking skills. Now he remembers; his best friend wants him to get laid by a guy he only met by accident that might not even be at this STD infested zone that Damon called a birthday party. Karkat glared down at the nasty tasting beer in his cup, he took a small sip and regretted it instantly. Karkat placed the cup down on a nearby table; he then felt an annoying presence next to him.

"So found that guy yet?" Alexandria asked with a smirk on her pale face.

"Fuck no; and what's makes you think I even want to see this guy." Karkat said glaring at his friend.

Alexandria only giggled and said "look Karkat I'm only doing this because you really need to be laid." Karkat felt his cheeks warm up thanks to a blush; but he face palm to hide this blush while Alexandria just laughed.

Karkat then yelled "I don't need to be laid and I don't need you butting into my fucking love life you damn obsessive fuckass of a yaoi fangirl." Once he was finished yelling, the whole party had turned to look what was going on. Karkat turned to the people and yelled "What the hell are you looking at. Go back to spreading STDs to each other you fucking fuckasses. I am not here to be your fucking entertain so kindly fuck off." Everyone quickly resume what they were doing leaving the crabby teen to glare at the wall now.

"See this is what I mean Karcrab, you need someone in your life to keep you calm. I can't always be there to bail you out when you lose yourself in your anger." Alexandria said then grabbed Karkat's hand. "Let's head to the kitchen to get you some water or something, plus there aren't many people in the kitchen at the moment." Karkat only nodded and allowed himself to be dragged through the party by Alexandria. He was starting to get a headache from the booming music so maybe going to a quiet place would be good for him. Alexandria opened the door to Damon's insanely large kitchen, once the door closed behind Karkat there was only silence. The only thing that broke the silence was Damon's annoying laugher and the laughter of another person with a much deep voice that was also scratchy.

"Hey Damon got anything else here other than your cheap beer." Alexandria asked as she walked over to him. "I think Karkat needs something other than that shit you are serving." Karkat looked up and saw sitting on the kitchen counter next to Damon was the guy that he ran into. The two were passing a joint and laughing at nothing like a couple of idiots, the guy raised his head and indigo almost blue eyes meant the red eyes of Karkat.

"Yea I think I have something in the fridge." Damon said after taking a long drag of the joint in his hand.

Then all of sudden the guy next to Damon speaks "Hey you that small motherfucker I ran into earlier." He then stood up and made his way to Karkat, he was standing in front of Karkat in seconds. "Sorry Bro I should have all up and told you my name back then. The name Gamzee Makara, what's yours motherfucker." Gamzee then gave Karkat a lazy smile that caused his heart to skip a beat. Karkat tried to speak; but his voice box decided to grow legs and run leaving him to look like huge fuckass in front of this hot stoner.

Luckily Alexandria realized this and came up to save the day by saying "This is Karkat, Karkat Vantas." Alexandria then whispered into Karkat's ear "good luck." She then pushed Karkat causing him to stumble and fall into Gamzee.

Gamzee caught Karkat and said with a lazy smile on his face "whoa you okay motherfucker?"

Karkat swallowed and said quietly "uh yea I'm okay." Karkat looked up into Gamzee's eyes, he felt like this moment was pulled right out from one of his cheesy Rom con. Finally Karkat got over the shock of being in the arms of Gamzee and pushed away from him. Karkat then quickly glanced around the kitchen to find that Alexandria had disappeared with Damon leaving him alone with Gamzee.

"Heh you pretty cute motherfucker." Gamzee said as he checked out Karkat.

A blushed rose to Karkat's cheek and he started yelling "I am not fucking cute you damn fuckass. Who do you think you calling cute you carnival reject." Before he would keep going, Karkat's little rant was cut off by Gamzee crashing his own lips on Karkat's lips. Karkat slowly melted into the kiss; he closed his eyes and kissed back while leaning into Gamzee. Gamzee smiled into the kiss while wrapping one long arm around Karkat's waist. Gamzee pulled the small teenager close while deepening the kiss. Karkat felt like his head was spinning, he couldn't believe he was kissing a hot guy. He hasn't kissed anyone since Terezi dumped him for some DJ player cool kid. After what seem like forever Gamzee pulled away allowing Karkat to breathe, even though Karkat needed air he didn't want the kiss to end.

"Wow that um that was." Karkat tried to say; but he couldn't find any words to express the way he felt.

Gamzee laughed then said "Heh I'm glad you like the kiss motherfucker." Gamzee said then his cell phone started to ring. Gamzee glanced at his phone before saying "Sorry I have to all up and go now motherfucker." Gamzee then turned around and was about to head out the back entrance; but Karkat grabbed his jacket sleeve. Gamzee turned his head to look down at Karkat while raising a pierced eyebrow.

Karkat looked away blushing and said quietly "Can I at least have your Pesterchum handle so we can talk." Gamzee smiled and turned around as Karkat started to yell "Don't take this the wrong way, if you going to kiss me like that I should at least get to know you. Because you I don't want to end with something or what-. "Karkat was once again cut off by Gamzee leaning down and giving his cheek a kiss.

"Sure thing motherfucker, you can all up and pester me whenever you feel like it bro." Gamzee whispered into Karkat's ear before looking for a bed. He found one then took Karkat's arm, he rolled up the sleeve before writing down his handle and seven Xs. Karkat looked down at his arm then looked up to Gamzee. "See yea Karbro." Gamzee said then kissed Karkat before leaving the back door of Damon's house.

Later that Night Alexandria was driving Karkat home in Damon's red sports car. "So what happened with you and that guy Gamzee?" Alexandria asked as she stopped at a red light.

Karkat stared out the window and said as Alexandria started driving again "He kissed me." Suddenly Alexandria stepped on the brake.

"He kissed you! OMG you really kissed the guy! What was it like? Did you feel fireworks? Did you feel like you were falling in love with him? Come on Karkat you have to give me the details!" Alexandria yelled as a truck was heading right towards them.

"God damnit Alexandria fucking drive, I'm getting killed because you have obsession with my fucking love life!" Karkat yelled then looked back the truck that seemed to being getting closer and closer. Alexandria only giggled and went back to driving, not realizing how close she came to dying.

Karkat tried to calm his beating heart before saying "Trust me Alexandria I'm not in love; but I will say this that kiss was amazing." Alexandria squealed and Karkat was force to listen to Alexandria talk about how cute that was for the rest of the car ride.

Alexandria stopped the car in front of Karkat's house and said "oh yea by the way Jake showed me a flyer for the battle of the bands and I signed us for up."

Karkat groaned and asked "Why our band fucking suck, we would never win that shit."

"You never Karcrab you never know, so be ready tomorrow because we go up against the first band tomorrow." Alexandria said smiling.

"Whatever." Karkat said as he opened the door of the car.

Just before he got out Alexandria yelled "Also invite Gamzee, I'm sure he would love to see you preform." Karkat glared then slam the door shut as Alexandria laughs. Karkat walked into his house and sees his older brother Kankri sitting on the couch.

"Oh hello dear brother, it's nice to see you home now." Kankri said as he watched TV.

"Hey, I'm not going to be home." Karkat said as he walked past Kankri. Kankri hummed then looked over to his little brother.

"Why is that?" Kankri asked just as Karkat started walking up the stairs.

Karkat sighed then said "Fuck battle of the bands, I have to practice with my fucking band."

"Brother watch your language, it could be trigging to people who can here." Kankri yelled as Karkat made his way to his room. Karkat sticks up his middle fingering, knowing full way that Kankri would be able to see it. Karkat sighed as he fell back on his bed; he then pulled out his IPhone and pulled up Pesterchum. Karkat typed in Gamzee's handle terminallyCapricious before sending him a message.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] begun pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: HEY MY BAND IS PLAYING IN THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS. ALEXANDRIA WANTED ME TO FUCKING INVITE YOU TO COME WATCH MY SUCKY BAND.

CG: SO WILL YOU COME AND WATCH FUCKFACE?

TC: I WoUlD LoVe tO CoMe aNd sEe yOu pLaY KaRbRo :o)

CG: THAT IS SO FUCKING WONDERFUL TO HEAR.

CG: ANYWAY I HAVE TO GO GET SOME SLEEP SEE YOU TOMORROW FUCKASS.

TC: I HoPe yOu hAvE A WiCkEd bItChTiTs sLeEp mOtHeRfUcKeR

TC: HoNk :o)

CG: THANKS I GUESS.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

Karkat put his phone on the charge before going to take a shower, once he finish his shower he only put on boxers that were covered in crabs. Karkat then lay down and stared up at the ceiling, one thing on his mind and that was Gamzee. Karkat didn't know what about the clown painted freak made his heart beat faster. Karkat sighed and moved onto his side before falling asleep thinking about Gamzee. The next morning Karkat sat at the kitchen table with Kankri, he stared down at the bowl of cereal he poured for himself. That's when his phone started to ring; Karkat pulled out his phone and saw that someone sent him a message on Pesterchum. The first part of the message read "uH I H-HOPE YOU READ THIS MESSAGE; BUT YOU DON'T THEN THAT OKAY,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," Karkat glared at his phone, he couldn't get through the rest of the message.

"Whoever sent this message has the most annoying typing quirk in this shit universe." Karkat said as he put his phone way.

"Karkat; language you know I find it trigging." Kankri said as he sipped his tea

"Shut the fuck up Kankri." Karkat mumbled, he wasn't in the mood to argue with his brother. Karkat quickly ate his food before saying "I'm going to Alexandria's house."

"Oh Karkat I hope you don't mind Cronus and I will be coming to watch your band." Kankri called out before Karkat walked out the door.

"Whatever!" Karkat yelled then slam the door as he walked out. Karkat started to walk to Alexandria's house that when a certain cat girl pounced him. "Fuck Nepeta I told you to stop doing that." Karkat said as he looked at the small girl that cling to his arm.

She giggled and said "sorry Karkitty I heard from Alexandria that you entering the battle of the bands, so I thought I come and say good job in person."

"Well thanks I guess, now let me the fuck go." Karkat said glaring at her. Nepeta let him go and smiled brightly at him. Karkat sighed then said "and I guess you can come watch us perform." Nepeta squealed then hugged Karkat tightly causing him to growl in anger from being touched.

"Thank you so much Karkitty, you are the best!" She said then runs off being he could start yelling at her. She waved bye while Karkat huff then goes back to walking.

After practicing for what seem like forever to Karkat then headed to a small bar where the first band was already setting up. Karkat then looked up in the balcony where he saw his brother and his brother's boyfriend Cronus who looked like a 1950s greaser. Karkat then sees Kankri is talking to Gamzee, Karkat's eyes widen and he quickly made his way up there. Kankri wasn't about to mess up his chance with Gamzee.

"Ah hello dear brother, I was just talking with this uh.. boy you seem to like." Kankri said looking up at Karkat.

Karkat glared then looked at Gamzee as he said "hey there Karbro." Karkat let out a squeak as Gamzee pulled him down for a hug.

Karkat hugged him back and mumbled "hello Gamzee, I can't believe you really came to watch me ass clown."

Gamzee laughed and said as he let go of Karkat "Why wouldn't I motherfucking come? You invited me and I'm going to have bitchtits time watching." Gamzee gave Karkat a smile that brought a grin to Karkat face.

"Holy shit do I see a smile on your little brother's face Kankri." Cronus said smirking while Kankri watched in disbelief.

Karkat glared and yelled "Shut the fuck you fucking greaser." Karkat turned to walk away; but ran into a excited Nepeta.

"Hi Karkitty!" She yelled then hugged Karkat tightly. Karkat could feel Gamzee's eyes on him, he really hope that he didn't think something was going on with him and Nepeta.

"Uh Nepeta I really have to fucking go, my band is kind of waiting for me. I really don't want to have chewed out by Alexandria." Karkat said which caused Nepeta pout.

"Well okay, I will see you later than Karkitty." Nepeta said then let go of Karkat allowing to quickly leave to go hang with his band backstage.

Alexandria smirked at him and said "You and Gamzee are so freaking cute, are you two dating yet."

Karkat blushed and said while crossing his arms "shut the fuck up we aren't fucking cute." Then Karkat looked down at his feet before saying "I have no idea what we are." Alexandria nodded then looked out the band that was about to star.

"We call this song "I am so sad so very very sad." The band leader said then played for seven seconds.

"Hey emos this isn't a race." Cronus yelled at the band after taking a sip of his beer.

The leader seems to get mad and says "Well this next song goes for the guy that doesn't have the balls to come down here and say that last comment to my face. It's called "We hate you please die."

Cronus laughed then yelled "I will die once you guys stop being whining asshole and prove to me you are straight." The leader glared up at Cronus before playing the song while in the back Jake gets nervous and ends up throwing up on some guy's shoes.

"Dude I just got these!" The guy yelled which was drowned out by the song.

"Sorry." Jake said while wiping his mouth. Once the band was done they walked off the announcer walks out.

"Okay next we have the Toxic Angels, so yea give them a hand or not I don't really care." The announcer said before walking off. Then they took their places; Jake on the guitar, Karkat on the base, Damon on drums and Alexandria vocalist. Karkat hear Nepeta screamed and cheer for them, he let out a quiet sign as he quickly tune his base.

"One, two, three, four." Damon said before started to drumming signaling for Jake and Karkat to play. As they played Karkat looked up to see Gamzee smiling at him while head banging a little. Nepeta fainted once they started playing, Karkat had to make a mental note to check on her after this.

**Crash!**

Everyone stopped as some boy comes crashing through the ceiling, he landed in front of the stage. Everyone who was crowding quickly backed away leaving a path to get to the boy. The boy had a brown Mohawk and wore a white and brown shirt with brown pants.

The boy then pointed a finger at Karkat and said "Mr. Vantas I am uh Tavros Nitram and I have come uh f-fight you." Karkat raised an eyebrow at him, not believing that this stuttering mess wanted to fight him. That's when Tavros started charging at him, Tavros then jumped up on the stage. Karkat stared for a moment, it seem like everything moved at slow motion as Tavros got ready to punch Karkat.

"Shit what do I do?" Karkat said out loud as Tavros came closer and closer. "What do I do."

"Fight Karkat Fight!" Cronus yelled at Karkat as he leaned over the railing with a beer in hand. Karkat quickly threw Alexandria his base guitar and blocked Tavros attack before he could land the punch. Karkat brings back his fist before punching him in the face causing Tavros to fly back. Tavros recovered quickly then landed on his feet off the stage.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you attacking me." Karkat yelled as got into a fighting stance.

Tavros says "I am uh Gamzee's first uh oh shoot I'm already messing up." Karkat raised an eyebrow then looked at Gamzee.

"You are Gamzee's what?" Karkat asked

Tavros thought for a moment before saying "I am Gamzee's uh first evil ex and I'm here to uh fight you." Tavros charges for Karkat again, he started throwing punches and kicks while Karkat barely doges each one.

"Wait why the fuck are we fighting over Gamzee?" Karkat asked causing Tavros to stop.

"Well did you uh read the message I sent you over un Pesterchum." Tavros asked while tilting his head.

"Oh so you are the person with the most annoying fucking typing quirk in the world." Karkat said glaring at which scares Tavros a little.

"Uh I'm really s-sorry, I didn't uh know you would find the uh way I type annoying." Tavros said whiling down and twiddling his thumbs.

Karkat face palm and asked "How the ever loving fuck are you a super villain?"

"This is uh how I am." Tavros said then sent a fire ball at Karkat's face. Karkat quickly ducked too bad the first band didn't have reflexes like him. Then suddenly music started playing and Karkat looked around trying to figure out what was happing.

Tavros started singing "If you want to fight me, you're not the brightest you won't know what hit you when I start to." He stopped to think "Wait no that doesn't rhymes, hmm uh give me a minute." Karkat watches while Tavros struggles to find words that rhyme. "Uh Gamzee can you come down here and uh help me."

Gamzee smiled and said "Sure thing Tavbro."

Karkat glared up at Gamzee and yelled "What the fuck Gamzee who side are you on?" Gamzee scratch his head thinking about this, Karkat's eye twitch. "Fuck this."

Tavros turned to Karkat and said "well if you don't uh like my song how about my uh demon chicken nuggets." Then four demon chicken nuggets appear next to Tavros. "Now go my uh chicken nuggets." The four chicken nuggets charge at Karkat screeching. Karkat jumped out of the way then grabbed one of Damon's drumsticks.

"That's it I am so fucking done with this ludacris bullshit." Karkat yelled then threw the drumstick at Tavros. The end of the drumstick hit Tavros in the head causing to get dizzy, Karkat jumped up then punch Tavros hard enough to knock him out. Tavros fell out the air and hit the ground turning into change on impact. Karkat land on his feet panting quietly, Cronus had jumped down to pick up some of the coins while Kankri yelled at him. The crowd begun to clear while Karkat just stood.

"That was so motherfucking bitchtits bro." Gamzee said while walking up.

"You what was all this about tell me now before I fucking end whatever the fuck it is we have." Karkat yelled. "Don't give me any bullshit either assclown."

Gamzee held up his arms as Karkat got closer to him, he then said with his lazy "Basically motherfucker if you want to date me you have to defeat my seven evil EXs." Gamzee then pointed a thumb to the pile of coins that use to be Tavros. "You already defeated one of them so we are one motherfucking step closer to our happy ending."

Karkat blushed then asked "so we are dating?"

Gamzee smirked then kissed Karkat on the lips before saying "yea motherfucker we are dating."

A/N oh lord this took so long and that fight scene is sucky I know. I can't really due fight scenes all that well; but I'm working on. Anyway I don't the characters or the song used in this chapter, just me if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions right now for free. Anyway review please if you like the story or if you don't I don't really care.


End file.
